Surprise Surprise!
by AdGe
Summary: Adrian Pucey finds out a secret about his love, which comes a disturbing surprise. Sniggers One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the story. But I am one of the many people who wished they owned Draco.

Adrian Pucey gazed into the green eyes of the girl standing in front of him. Those were the eyes of one of his closest friends. The eyes of the only person he thought he could trust. Those were the eyes that knew him inside and out, but in return, he knew nothing about. Those eyes belonged to the girl that could break him so easily, that she didn't even know it.

She and Adrian had become close friends during the end of his sixth year. Now that it was drawing near the end of his seventh, he found himself not being able to hold back his feelings any longer. He could hear his heartbeat echoing in his ears as it pounded harder in his chest. For a moment he wondered if she could hear it too. His felt his palms begin to sweat, so he stuck them in his robe pocket.

As his mouth opened to speak, he silently prayed that he wouldn't stutter. "Blaise," he said slowly.

"Yes?" she said, smiling up at him.

God, how he loved that smile. It stretched up to her eyes, which were two brightly glowing emeralds, and made them shine even more, if possible. Her smile was one of a beaming innocent child.

Not knowing how to put his feelings in words, Adrian froze. He looked down at the couch they were standing by. "How about we sit?" he asked, waving a hand in the direction of the couch. Why was it so hard to talk his best friend?

Adrian saw Blaise eyeing him suspiciously as they situated themselves on the couch. "Is everything alright?"

Her voice sounded lower than usual. It usually was lighter and more upbeat. Her voice wasn't the high pitched ones girls usually had; hers had always been deeper, but soothing at the same time. It was a voice he had come to love, along with who it belonged to.

"Everything is fine," Adrian answered an octave higher than he would have liked.

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

Adrian didn't answer her right away. He was too busy studying her face. The face he had grown to love. Blaise didn't wear any make up and wasn't to keen about her hair. In fact, her raven hair was very short, and barely reached her chin. She never put it up, just tucked it behind her ears. All in all, she wasn't the prettiest girl in the school. In fact, she was quite plain when compared to others, but she still held this cuteness to her.

There were other qualities that made Blaise so appealing to Adrian. The fact that she wasn't like the other girls, tomboys usually weren't. She was outspoken and not afraid to get dirty. Being with her was like being with one of the guys.

"Because there is something I need to tell you." Adrian paused, thinking of how to put what he felt into words while Blaise watched him apprehensively as she waited for him to continue. "Blaise, you're like no other girl I've ever met…"

"Adrian, I..."

"Don't, this is hard enough without you interrupting." Adrian shut his eyes as took a deep breath. "I'm just going to come out and say it… Blaise, I love you."

Adrian watched as Blaise's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped into a big 'o' of surprise.

An awkward silence filled in the air. Adrian was holding his breath, staring at Blaise eyes that were pleading her to say something. Blaise was obviously trying to look anywhere but directly at him.

The two minutes that had passed felt like two hours to Adrian, but within those two minutes he had mustered up the courage to do something he'd thought he'd never do. He leaned forward and kissed her and to his surprised she kissed back. This encouraged Adrian to deepen the kiss and he pulled Blaise's body closer to his on the couch.

Blaise broke the kiss and pulled back to gazed into his eyes. Adrian could see fear shining in her eyes.

"Adrian, there are couple of things I need to tell you too. I've liked you for a really long time…"

"That's all I need to know." Adrian said before planting another breathtaking kiss on her lips.

The fact that they were on the couch in the middle of the Slytherin common room didn't stop the full on snog they were having. Hands started to roam as Adrian brought himself on top of Blaise. One hand found its way up her shirt where he cupped her breasts. They were small, but the perfect size for him.

Moments later, Adrian found his hand playing with the seam of Blaise's pants. He felt her body tense under his, but didn't receive any objection to what he was about to do. He slipped his hand downward only to quickly pull it back up. Adrian bolted upright on the couch.

"What-the-hell-was-that?" he asked through short rugged breaths.

"That's what I was trying to tell you about." Blaise said, sitting up on the couch. Adrian moved further away from her.

"What, that you have a-a…" Adrian couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yes, I'm a boy."

Adrian felt his stomach lurch, and his jaw tightened as the urge to vomit grew and burned from his stomach to his throat.

Blaise tried to smile reassuringly. "I'm still the same Blaise Zabini you know. I just have a little something extra. Well, not little," he snorted.

"But...you have," once again Adrian couldn't bring himself to say the words, so he just brought his hands to his chest and acted like he was cupping a pair of breast.

Blaise's face dropped. "That's a hormone imbalance. So far there is no spell or cure to get rid of them."

Shocked and speechless, Adrian just stared at the…thing sitting next to him with an open mouthed. He silently left the couch to retreat to the restroom. The thought of kissing another guy made him sick to his stomach.

Blaise Zabini was a boy, who would have thought?

LoL. Not what you thought now, was it? It's a joke, don't take it too seriously. Considering the amount of time I put into this, which isn't very much at all, I'd say it came out rather good. This is another product from a conversation with Leigh. Hehe. The things we talk about when it comes to HP. Anyways. Don't analyze it too much because it is a joke. Now, off to finishing my other fic!


End file.
